The inventive concepts described herein relate to memory devices, and more particularly to memory devices having column redundancy.
Memory devices are widely used in electronic devices such as mobile devices and computers for example. The memory capacity of memory devices has recently increased due to advancements in manufacturing process technologies. However, as a consequence of recent advancements of miniaturization process technology, the number of defective memory cells in memory devices has increased, resulting in decreased memory device yield.
In an effort to increase yield, spare memory cells have been incorporated into memory devices. However, as defects may occur in spare memory cells, the yield of spare memory cells has also decreased, consequently decreasing yield of memory devices.